Friendship is magicpart1
by princesscoolmusa
Summary: this is a my little pony scene but only with winx club charcters so that means its called my little winx.
1. Chapter 1

Edit

Once upon a time, in the magical land of magix, there were two regal teachers who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her magic powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of humans. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The humans relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger teacher refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to stop her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: nightmare eldest teacher fought with elemants of harmony and banished her youngest assistant to the moon.

 **Tecna}** _for both sun and moon..._

 **Tecna}** : _...and harmony has been maintained in magix for generations since._ Hmm... Elements of Harmony. I know I've heard of those before... but where?

 **Theresa} hey Tecna, Rachel is having a party at the canterlot town center you wanna come**.

 **Tecna} no thanks I got a lot of studying to do**.

 **Kirsty} does that girl do anything exept study**.

 **Lydia} I think she is more intrested in researching on the computar than hanging around with freinds**.

 **digit** : Ow!

 **tecna** : digit!digit!digit!?

 **digit** : [groan]

 **tecna** : There you are. Quick, find me that old copy of _Predictions and Prophecies_. On the computer. Whats that for?

 **digit** : Well, it _was_ a gift for Moon Dancer, but...

[squeak]

 **tecna** : digit, you know we don't have time for that sort of thing.

 **digit** : But we're on a break!

 **tecna** : No, no, no... no, no, no! [grunts] _digit_!

 **digit** : It's over here!

 **Twilight Sparkle** : Ah! _Elements_ , _Elements_ , E, E, E... Aha! _Elements of Harmony, see: Mare in the Moon_?

 **digit** : _Mare in the Moon_? But that's just an old fairy tale.

 **Twilight Sparkle** : Mare, mare... aha! _The Mare in the Moon, myth from olden times. A powerful teacher who wanted to rule magix, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal!_

 **digit** : No- whoa!

[smack]

 **digit** : Ow!

 **tecna** : compose a messege please, to the headmistress

 **digit** : Okie dokie.

 **Twilight Sparkle** : _My dearest teacher, my continuing studies of human magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster!_

 **digit** : Hold on. Preci... preci...

 **tecna** : Threshold.

 **digit** : Threh...

 **tecna** : Uh, brink? Ugh, that something really bad is about to happen! _For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact Nightmare Moon, and she's about to return to magix, and bring with her eternal night! Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, tecna_

 **digit** : tecna. Got it!

 **tecna** : Great! Send it.

 **digit** : Now?

 **tecna** : Of course!

 **digit** : Uh, I dunno, Tecna, headmistress faragonda is busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration. Maybe day after tomorrow.

 **tecna** : That's just it, digit The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration! It's imperative that the headteacher is told right away!

 **digit** : Impera... impera...

 **tecna** : _Important_!

 **digit** : Whoa!

[crunch]

 **digit** : Okay, okay! [There, it's on its way. But I wouldn't hold your breath...

 **tecna** : Oh, I'm not worried, digit. The headmistress trusts me completely. In all the years she's been my mentor she's never once doubted me.

 **digit** : [belch]

 **tecna** : See? I knew she would want to take immediate action.

 **digit** : [clears throat] _My dearest, most faithful student Tecna. You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely._

 **tecna** : Mm-hm!

 **digit** : _...but you simply must stop searching those website_

 **tecna** : [gasp]

 **digit** : _My dear Tecna, there is more to a young humans life than studying, so I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location:gardinia. And, I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some friends!_

 **tecna** : [sigh]

 **digit** : Look on the bright side,tecna. The headmistress arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy?

 **Tecna** : Yes, yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right! I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return.

 **digit** : Then... when will you make friends, like the headmistress said?

 **tecna** : She _said_ to check on preparations. I am her student, and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of magix does not rest on me making friends.

 **Royal guards** : [whinnying]

 **tecna** : Thank you, sirs.

 **Royal guards** : [huffing]

 **digit** : Maybe the people in gardenia have interesting things to talk about. Come on, Tecna, just try!

 **(in front of tecna stood a blonde haired girl with a pink headband and with a stripy pink turquoise dress and pink high heels)**

 **Tecna} um... hello?**

Stella} (run and jump and scream) haaah!

 **layla** : yeehaw!

 **tecna** : [sigh] Let's get this over with... Good afternoon. My name is tecna.

 **layla** : Well, how you doing Miss tecna, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm layla. We here at swimmingAcres sure do like making new friends!

 **tecna** : Friends? Actually, I-

 **layla** : So, what can I do you for?

 **digit** : [snickering]

 **layla** : [clears throat] Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food?

 **layla** : We sure as sugar are! Would you care to sample some?

 **layla** : As long as it doesn't take too long...

[triangle ringing]

 **layla** : _Soup's on, everybody_!

 **layla** : Now, why don't I introduce you all to the waves family?

 **tecna** : Thanks, but I really need to hurry-

 **Applejack** : This is nerios, tritannus. tressa, aunt niobe, uncleneptune, nex , roy, nabu, trett, mary[deep breath] Bigmark, blossom and Granny Smith wake up Granny Smith, we got guests.

 **Granny Smith** : [snort] Wha..? Soup's on? I'm up, here I come, ahm comin'...

 **layla** : Why, I'd say you're already part of the family!

 **tecna** : [spit] [nervous laughter] Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way.

 **blossom** : Aren't you gonna stay for lunch?

 **tecna** : Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do...

 **wave family** : [disappointed sighs]

 **tecna** : ...fine.

 **wave family** : [cheering]

 **digit** : Food's all taken care of, next is weather and flames.

 **Tecna** : Ugh... I ate too much pie

 **digit** : Hmm, there's supposed to be an orange haired girl named bloom clearing the clouds and lighting the candles.

 **Tecna** : Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she?

[whack]

[splat]

 **tecna** : ugh!

 **bloom** : [sheepish laughter] Uh, 'scuse me? [more sheepish laughter]

 **Tecna** : Nnnn.

 **bloom** : [laughter] Lemme help you.

[rushing water]

 **bloom** : [more sheepish laughter] Oops, I guess I overdid it. Um, uh, how about this? My very own patented Blow Dry! No no. Don't thank me. You're quite welcome. [bursts out laughing]

 **digit** : [bursts out laughing]

 **Tecna** : Let me guess. You'rebloom.

 **bloom** : The one and only. Why, you heard of me?

 **tecna** : I _heard_ you were supposed to be keeping the sky clear. [sigh] I'm tecna, and the headmistress sent me to check on the weather andcandle lights.

 **bloom** : Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I'm done practicing.

 **Tecna** : Practicing for what?

 **bloom** : The Wonderbolts! They're gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff!

 **Twilight Sparkle** : _The_ Wonderbolts?

 **bloom** : Yep!

 **Tecna** : The most talented flyers in _all_ of magix?

 **bloom** : That's them!

 **Tecna** : Pfft! Please. They'd never accept winged people who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day.

 **bloom** : Hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat.

 **Tecna** : Prove it.

[whooshing noises]

 **bloom** : [sounds of exertion] Loop the loop around, and wham! What'd I say? Ten. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave gardenia hanging. [sheep baaing] [chuckles] You should see the look on your face. Ha! You're a laugh, Tecna. I can't wait to hang out some more.

 **digit** : Wow, she's amazing! [laughs]

 **Tecna** : Rrgh.

 **digit** : Wait! It's kinda pretty once you get used to it!

 **digit** : Decorations. Beautiful...

 **Tecna** : Yes, the decor is coming along nicely. This ought'a be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed.

 **digit** : Not the decor, her!

 **flora** : No, no, no, oh! Goodness no.

 **digit** : How are my spines? Are they straight?

 **tecna** : Good afternoon-

 **flora** : Just a moment, please! I'm 'in the zone', as it were. Oh, yes! Sparkle always does the trick, does it not? Why, flora, you are a talent. Now, um, how can I help, Oh my stars, darling! Whatever happened to your hair?!

 **tecna** : Oh, you mean my mane? Well, it's a long story. I'm just here to check on the decorations, and then I'll be out of your hair!

 **flora** : Out of _my_ hair? What about _your_ hair?!

 **tecna** : Wait! Where are we going?! Help!

 **flora** : No, no, uh-uh. Too green. Too yellow. Too poofy. Not poofy enough. Too frilly. Too... shiny. Now go on, my dear. You were telling me where you're from.

 **tecna** : [wincing] I've been sent from zenith to-

 **flora** : Huh?

 **flora** : _zenith_?! Oh, I am so envious! The glamor, thenature! I have always dreamed of living there! I can't wait to hear all about it! We are gonna be the best of friends, you and I... _Emeralds_?! What _was_ I thinking? Let me get you someflower!

 **tecna** : Quick! Before she decides to dye my coat a new color!

 **digit** : [sigh]

 **digit** : Wasn't she wonderful?

 **Tecna** : Focus, What's next on the list?

 **Spike** : [clears throat] Oh, uh, music! It's the last one!

[distant birdsong fanfare]

 **musa** : Oh my. Um, stop please, everyone, umm. Excuse me, sir? I mean, no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny-tiny bit off. Now, follow me, please. A-one, a-two, a-one two three-

 **Tecna** : Hello!

 **Fluttershy** : [yelp]

 **tecna** : Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to check up on the music and it's sounding beautiful. [pause] I'm Tecna. [pause] What's your name?

 **musa** : [very quietly] Um... I'm musa.

 **tecna** : I'm sorry, what was that?

 **musa** : [even quieter] Um... My name is musa

 **tecna** : Didn't quite catch that.

 **musa** : [squeaking]

 **tecna** : [pause] Well, um, it looks like your birds are back, so I guess everything's in order. Keep up the good work!

 **musa** : [squeaking]

 **tecna** : Oookay. [to digit] Well, that was easy.

 **musa** : [gasp] A pixie!

 **musa** : Oh, I've never seen a pixie before. she's sooo cute!

 **Digit** : Well, well, well...!

 **MUSA** : Oh my, she talks. I didn't know pixies could talk. That's just so incredibly wonderful I, I just don't even know what to say!

 **tecna** : Well, in that case we'd better be going.

 **musa** : Wait, wait! What's her name name?

 **digit** : I'm digit.

 **musa** : Hi digit, Im musa. Wow, a talkingpixie! And what do pixies talk about?

 **digit** : Well, what do you wanna know?

 **musa** : Absolutely _everything_.

 **Tecna** : [groan]

 **digit** : Well... I started out as a cute little blue and pink bubble

 **digit** : ...and that's the story of my whole entire life! Well, up until today. Do you wanna hear about today?

 **musa** : Oh, yes, please!

 **digit** : Gyah!

 **tecna** : I am so sorry, how did we get here so fast? This is where I'm staying while in gardenia and my poorlittle pixie needs her sleep.

 **digit** : No I don't- whoa!

 **tecna** : Aww, look at that, she's so sleepy she can't even keep her widdle balance!

 **musa** : Poor thing, you simply must get into bed...

 **Tecna** : Yes, yes, we'll get right on that. Well, goodnight!

[door slamming]

 **digit** : Huh. Rude much?

 **tecna** : Sorry, Spike, but I have to convince the headmistress that Nightmare Moon is coming, and we're running out of time! I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of _crazy_ people trying to make friends all the time. Now, where's the light?

[light flicks on]

 **Tecna and digit** : [honk]

 **people** : _Surprise!_

[kazoo blows]

 **tecna** : [groan]

[music warps down]

 **stella** : _Surprise_!

[party whistle blows]

 **stella** : Hi, I'm stella, and I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh huh huh?

 **tecna** : Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be _quiet_.

 **stella** : Well, that's silly! What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean boring! You see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all "hello" and I was all [deep gasp], remember? You see I've never saw you before and if I've never saw you before that means you' new, 'cause I know everypony, and I mean _everypony_ in Ponyville!

 **tecna** : [groan]

 **stella** : And if you're new, that meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went [deep gasp]! I must throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in gardenia! See? And now you have lots and lots of friends!

[kettle whistling]

 **layla** : Are you all right, sugarcube?

[train whistle blowing]

 **stella** : Aww, she's so happy she's crying!

 **digit** : "Hot sauce". Ooh...

 **stella** : [with mouth full] What? It's good!

[muffled disco music]

[clock ticking]

 **tecna** : [groan]

[door opens, music gets louder]

 **digit** : Hey Tecna! Stella starting "pin the tail on the person "! Wanna play?

 **tecna** : _No_! All the people in this town are _crazy_! Do you know what time it is?!

 **digit** : It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Everybody has to stay up, or they'll miss the headmistriss raise the sun! You really should lighten up,tecna. It's a party!

 **Tecna** : [mockingly imitates Spike]

[door closes, music stops]

 **Tecna** : Ugh, here I thought I'd have time to learn about the Elements of Harmony but, silly me, all this ridiculous friend-making has kept me from it! " _Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about everlasting night._ " I hope the was right... I hope it really is just an old fairytale...

 **digit** : C'mon, tecna, it's time to watch the sunrise!

 **stella** : Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited- well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went [deep gasp] but I mean really, who can top that?

[fanfare]

 **Mayor** : ladys and gentleman, as mayor of gardenia, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!

[people cheering]

 **Mayor** : In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year! And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very person who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of magix.

 **musa** : Ready?

 **Mayor** : ...headmistress faragonda!

 **flora** : Huh?

[people chattering quietly and nervously in the background]

 **tecna** : This _can't_ be good.

 **Mayor** : Remain calm, everybody, there must be a reasonable explanation!

 **stella** : Ooh, ooh, I love guessing games! Is she hiding?

 **flora** : She's _gone_!

[people gasping]

 **stella** : Ooh, she's good. [yelp]

[people gasping]

 **tecna** : Oh no Nightmare Moon!

 **digit** : [sigh]

 **Nightmare Moon** : Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious, little sun-loving faces.

 **bloom** : What did you do with ourheadmistress?!

 **layla** : [muffled] Whoa there, Nelly...

 **Nightmare Moon** : [chuckle] Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?

 **stella** : Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty-[muffled noises]

 **Nightmare Moon** : Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?

 **tecna** : I did. And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon – Nightmare Moon!

[people gasping]

 **Nightmaremoon** : Well well well, somebody who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here.

 **tecna** : You're here to... to... [gulp]

 **Nightmare Moon** : [chuckle] Remember this day, people, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last _forever_! [laughter, thunder]

[To be continued...]


	2. freindship is magix part 2

**Nightmare Moon** : [evil laugh]

 **Mayor** : Seize her! Only she knows where the headmistress is!

 **Nightmare Moon** : Stand back, you _fools_! [laughs]

[screaming]

 **layla** : Ergh...

 **bloom** : Come back here! [pants] Nighttime? Forever? Where's she going?

 **digit** : Uh... We gotta stop Nightmare!...

 **Tecna** : You've been up all night,digit. You are a _baby_ pixie after all. Elements, elements, elements... Ugh! How can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?

 **bloom** : And just what _are_ the Elements of Harmony? And how did _you_ know about Nightmare Moon, huh? Are you a _spy_? Whoa!

 **layla** : Simmer down. She ain't no spy. But she sure knows what's going on. Don't you,tecna?

 **tecna** : I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they are, where to find them; I don't even know what they do!

 **stella** : "The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide."

 **tecna** : How did you find that?!

 **stella** : [sing-song voice] It was under "E"!

 **tecna** : Oh. There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said, the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. It is located in what is now-

 **winx** : Theswamp!

[spooky music]

 **Stella** : Whee! Let's go!

 **Tecna** : Not so fast. Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own.

 **layla** : No can do, sugarcube. We sure ain't let any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone. We're stick' to you like caramel on a candy apple.

 **winx** : [agreed hmph]

 **stella** : _Especially_ if there's candy apples in there. What? Those things are _good_.

 **tecna** : [sigh]

 **Tecna** : So, none of you have been in here before?

 **flora** : Ugh, Heavens no! Just look at it - it's dreadful.

 **layla** : And it ain't natural. Folks say it don't work the same as magix.

 **Tecna** : What's that supposed to mean?

 **bloom** : Noone knows. You know why?

 **layla** : bloom, quit it.

 **bloom** : 'cause everyone who's ever come in has never come _out_!

[crash]

[scream]

 **bloom** :musa! Quick!

 **musa** : Oh my goodness, oh my goodness.

 **flora** : [screams]

 **tecna** : [screams]

 **layla** : Hold on! I'm a-comin'!

 **tecna** : layla! What do I do?

 **layla** : Let go.

 **tecna** : Are you _crazy_?

 **layla** : No I ain't. I promise you'll be safe.

 **tecna** : That's not true!

 **layla** : Now listen here. What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth. Let go, and you'll be safe.

 **tecna** : Yaaah! Phew-wah!

 **musa** : Sorry girls. I'm not used to holding anything more than a bunny or two.

[animal roar]

 **bloom** : And once stella and flora were saved, whoosh... Me and musa loop-de-loop around and WHAM! Caught you right in the nick of time.

 **tecna** : Yes, bloom, I was there, and I'm very grateful, but we gotta- [gasp] A manticore!

 **Manny Roar** : [roar]

 **tecna** : We've gotta get past him!

 **flora** : Take that, you ruffian!

 **Manny Roar** : [roar]

 **flora** : _My hair_! Woop-

 **musa** : Wait.

 **Manny Roar** : [roar]

 **layla** : YEE-HAW! Git along, little dogie.

 **musa** : _Wait_.

 **Manny Roar** : [roars]

 **layla** : Whoa! All yours, partner.

 **bloom** : I'm _on it_.

 **musa** : _Wait_!

 **Manny Roar** : [roars]

 **bloom** : [screams]

 **tecna** : bloom!

 **manyroar** : [grunt]

 **tecna** : [snorts]

 **musa** : _WAIT_!

 **Manny Roar** : [roar]

 **musa** : Shhh... It's okay. Oh, you poor, poor little baby. **bloom** : Little?

 **musa** : Now this might hurt for _just_ a second.

 **Manny Roar** : [roar]

 **winx** : musa!

 **Manny Roar** : [purrs]

 **musa** : [giggles] Aw you're just a little ol' baby kitty, aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are.(sings a lullaby)

 **tecna** : How did you know about the thorn?

 **musa** : I didn't. Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness.

 **flora** : No. My eyes need a rest from all this icky muck. Well, I didn't mean that literally.

 **tecna** : That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it.

 **flora** : I didn't see you there, my apologies.

 **bloom** : Right here... guh...

 **layla** : Oh wait, I think I stepped in somethin'.

 **musa** : [scream]

 **layla** : It's just a puddle.

[tree growls]

 **layla** : Aah!

[trees growling]

[screams]

[screams]

 **stella** : [laughter]

 **Everypony** : Huh?

 **stella** : [laughter] Bleh. Ooo! [funny noises] [laughter]

 **tecna** : stella, what are you doing?! Run!

 **stella** : Oh girls, don't you see?

 **[stella]**

When I was a little girl and the sun was going down...

 **tecna** : Tell me she's not...

 **[stella]**

The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown...

 **flora** : She is.

 **[stella]**

I'd hide under my pillow

From what I thought I saw

But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way

To deal with fears at all

 **bloom** : Then what is?

 **[stella]**

She said, "stella, you gotta stand up tall

Learn to face your fears

You'll see that they can't hurt you

Just laugh to make them disappear."

Ha! Ha! Ha!

 **winx** : [gasp]

 **[stella]**

So, giggle at the ghostly

Guffaw at the grossly

Crack up at the creepy

Whoop it up with the weepy

Chortle at the kooky

Snortle at the spooky

And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha... heh...

Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuugh!

[laughs]

 **stella** : How are we gonna cross this?

[distant cry]

 **stella** : Huh?

 **Steven Magnet** : [sobbing] What a world, what a _world_.

 **tecna** : Excuse me, sir. Why are you crying?

 **Steven Magnet** : Well, I don't know. I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache _clean off_ , and now I look simply _horrid_. [wails]

 **bloom** : Oh, give me a break.

 **layla** : That's what all the fuss is about?

 **flora** : Why, of course it is. How _can_ you be so insensitive? Oh, just look at him. Such lovely luminescent scales.

 **Steven Magnet** : [sniffs] I know.

 **flora** : And your expertly coiffed hair.

 **Steven Magnet** : Oh, I know, I know.

 **flora** : Your fabulous manicure.

 **Steven Magnet** : [gasp] It's so true!

 **flora** : All ruined without your beautiful mustache.

 **Steven Magnet** : It's true, I'm _hideous_!

 **flora** : I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected.

 **Steven Magnet** : [yelp] What did you do that for?

 **tecna** : flora, what are you-

 **Steven Magnet** : [moans] Oh-hohohoho! My mustache. How wonderful.

 **flora** : You look smashing.

 **tecna** : Oh, flora, your beautiful tail...

 **flora** : Oh. It's fine, my dear. Short tails are in this season. Besides, it'll grow back.

 **bloom** : So would the _mustache_.

 **tecna** : [gasp] We can cross now. Let's go. Ah!

 **Steven Magnet** : Allow me.

 **tecna** : There it is, the ruin that holds The Elements of Harmony. We made it!

 **layla** : tecna, wait for us!

 **tecna** : We're almost there. Whoa!

 **bloom** : What's with you and falling off cliffs today?

 **stella** : [sighs] Now what?

 **bloom** : Duh.

 **stella** : Oh yeah.

 **shadowtrix** :bloom...

 **bloom** : Who's there?

 **Shadowtrix** :bloom...

 **bloom** : I ain't scared of you! Show yourself!

 **Shadowtrix** : We've been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best flyer in magix.

 **bloom** : Who?

 **Shadowtrix** : Why, you, of course.

 **bloom** : Really?! I mean... Oh yeah, me. Hey, uh, you wouldn't mind telling the Wondertrix that, would ya? 'cause I've been trying to get into that group for like, _ever_.

 **Shadowtrix** : No,bloom. We want you to join us, _The Shadowtrix_. We're the greatest aerial team in the swamp forest, and soon we will be the greatest in all magix, but first, we need a captain. The most magnificent-

 **bloom** : Yep.

 **Shadowtrix** : Swiftest-

 **bloom** : Yes.

 **Shadowtrix** : Bravest flyer in all the land.

 **bloom** : Yes, [chuckle] it's all true.

 **Shadowtrix** : We need... _you_.

 **bloom** : WOOHOO! Sign me up. Just let me tie this bridge real quick and then we have a deal.

 **Shadowtrix** : No! It's _them_ or _us_.

 **tecna** : bloom, what's taking so long? Oh ! Don't listen to them.

 **Shadowtrix** : Well?

 **bloom** : You... Thank you! For the offer, I mean, but I'm afraid I have to say no.

[winx cheering]

 **bloom** : See? I'd never leave my friends hangin'.

 **layla** : Whoa. Come on, Twilight. Isn't this what you've been waitin' for?

 **tecna** : The Elements of Harmony, we've found them. Careful, careful!

 **stella** : One, two, three, four... There's only five!

 **bloom** : Where's the sixth?

 **tecna** : The book said: _when the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth Element to be revealed._

 **layla** : What in the hay is that supposed to mean?

 **tecna** : I'm not sure, but I have an idea. Stand back. I don't know what will happen.

 **layla** : Come on now, y'all. She needs to concentrate.

 **tecna** : Aah!

 **winx** : tecna!

 **tecna** : The Elements!

[All five winx talking over each other : musa} tecna layla]what?

bloom}what going on?

 **layla** : Tecna, where are you?

 **flora** : Look!

 **layla** : Come on!

 **tecna** : [coughs, gasps]

 **Nightmare Moon** : [evil laugh]

 **tecna** : [gasp] Hmph!

 **Nightmare Moon** : You're kidding. You're kidding, right?

 **tecna** : [groan] Just one spark. Come on, _come on_. Aah!

 **Nightmare Moon** : No, no!

 **tecna** : [gasp] But... where's the sixth Element?!

 **Nightmare Moon** : [laughter] You little foal! Thinking you could defeat _me_? Now you will never see your princess, or your sun! The _night_ will last _forever_! [evil laugh]

[All five ponies talking over each other **tecna** : [gasp] You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that? Well, you're wrong, because the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right _here_.

 **Nightmare Moon** : What?

 **tecna** : _layla_ , who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... _honesty_!

 **tecna** : _musa,_ who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of... _kindness_!

 **tecna** : _stella_ , who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of... _laughter_!

 **tecna** : _flora_ , who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of... _generosity_!

 **tecna** : And _bloom_ , who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of... _loyalty_!

 **tecna** : The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us.

 **Nightmare Moon** : You still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work!

 **Tecna** : But it did! A different kind of spark. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside _me_ when I realized that you all... are _my friends_! You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the _spark_ , that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... _magic_!

 **Nightmare Moon** : _Nooo_! Nooo!

 **bloom** : Ugh, my head.

 **layla** : Everyone okay?

 **flora** : Oh, thank goodness.

 **musa** : Why flora, it's so lovely.

 **flora** : I know! I'll never part with it again.

 **musa** : No. Your necklace. It looks just like your symbol.

 **flora** : What? Ooh. So does yours.

 **musa** : [gasp]

 **stella** : Look at mine! Look at mine!

 **bloom** : Aw _yeah_.

 **layla** : Gee, Tecna! I thought you were just spoutin' a lot of hooey, but I reckon we really do represent the elements of friendship.

 **Headmistress faragonda** : Indeed you do.

 **tecna** : [gasps]headmistress faragonda.

 **Headmistress faragonda** : tecna, my faithful student. I knew you could do it.

 **Twilight Sparkle** : But... you told me it was all an old pony tale.

 **Headmistress faragonda** : I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart. Now if only another will as serena!

 **Headmistress serena** : [gasp]

 **Headmistress faragonda** : It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little assistant.

 **everyone** : _assistant_?

 **Headmistress faragonda** : Will you accept my friendship?

 **stella** : Whoa!

 **Headmistress serena** : I'm so sorry! I missed you so much.

 **Headmistress faragonda** : I've missed you, too.

 **stella** : [blows her nose] [sobs] Hey, you know what this calls for?

 **stella** : A _party_!

[music and cheering ponies]

 **Headmistress faragonda** : Why so glum, my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in zenith?

 **tecna** : That's just it. Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them.

 **Headmistress faragonda** : digit, compose a note, please. _I, headmistress faragonda, hereby decree that Tecna shall take on a new mission for magix. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home in gardania._

[people cheer]

 **tecna** : Oh thank you,headmistress faragonda! I'll study harder than ever before.

[people cheer]

 **stella** : Isn't this exciting? Are you excited cause I'm excited I've never been so excited, well, except for the time that I went [gasp] but I mean really-


End file.
